Masking Identity
by HikariYugiYamiAtemu
Summary: Something told him that his vigilant group will be tarnished in the future,so Giotto created 8 rings aside from the original 7 Vongola rings he and his guardians owned. When the 1st generation passed away, their souls will be stored into those rings until the chosen 8 appears. Many years have passed until one day,the rings disappeared without a trace..1 into the hands of Tsunayoshi
1. Clash

Ciao all you lovely readers! As you can see, this is my _**first**_ attempt in writing a _**KHR**_ story so be nice and no flamers please (as they'll be eaten by Natsu, Tsuna's adorable lion pet. "Gao!") Anyways, You might have seen these type of stories so many times already but I did plan to write this some time ago, just don't have enough courage + ideas to write one! XD Okay, enough babbling from me and on to the story, shall we? But before that...

**Disclaimer**: I do _**not**_ own _**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_, it belonged to a great cartoonist named _**Akira Amano**_! :D However, I DO own this plot and fishy imaginations swimming in my head.

**Note**: **NO** pairings in this story, I want it to be solely family fluff and adventure. Also, I have to warn you that the story is not very stable as there's still a lot of plot holes that I need to think/fix so the updates may be slow (unless I have beta-reader(s) and people who can share some ideas with me?) And finally, this is AU, meaning Alternate Universe (but would like to keep some things the same as canon)

_**Keys**_:

"Talks"

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 1: Clash**

The town was quiet...far too quiet perhaps but that was to be expected as it was already past midnight. None of the houses had their lights on, indicating that every single resident had fallen into their deep slumber. There was no sound of people walking down the street, no sound of dogs barking around the area, no sound of birds chirping in the trees, just the streetlights that were needed to be fixed blinking on and off occasionally and a full moon shining down on this particular neighbourhood like a blistering giant grey pearl. All in all, everything was calm and peaceful...until the sound of footsteps and whispers broke this lovely silent night.

"Hey, are you sure this is the right place?" A man in mid-20s with dark brown hair and matching coloured eyes whispered unsurely as a group of men in black suits pattered towards a large white building they did not recognize.

"Yes, I'm sure. That was what the boss told me when he gave us the mission this morning so can you stop asking this question?" Another man, probably a year or two older than his partner with blond hair and ocean-deep blue eyes sputtered irritatingly whilst scanning around the region before he motioned his team to move forward and stepped into the building. They were getting close to their destination when all of a sudden; purple mists were spreading throughout the region like smokes and soon, it not only covered their path but also the whole building.

"What? Why is there mists scattering everywhere?" One of their lackeys questioned aloud while fanning the mists away with his hand moving from left to right. The rest of his companions were doing the same thing.

Only the leader knew the answer. "You guys better be careful from now on because..."

"_Kufufufu..._"

"...one of our enemies is standing right in front of us."

Sure enough, purple mists were gathered together in one spot and almost immediately, a human with dark-blue hair the shape of a pineapple came into view, his face was the appearance of a white owl and it looked as if white feathers were growing out of his skin and instead of lips; it was replaced by the bird's black beak. He also had an indigo-colored eye on the left and on the right, a red eye the colour of blood with a kanji word "one" in its pupils. He wore a black suit with a black tie tucked into it. Overall, his features screamed 'danger'.

"Oi! Tell us where your boss is or else!" The leader's partner demanded while pointing a gun at the boy much younger than any of them in the area.

"Or else what? Like I would tell you fools anything about it. Also, don't call him my boss. He is just a person I would like to possess someday." The boy answered with its beak widened into an eerie grin, sending shivers down every man's spines.

"Fine! If you don't tell us then we'll make you! Everybody attack!"

As soon as the leader announced his command, gun shots were seen shooting towards their one and only enemy but before any of the bullets could reach the teenager's body, he disappeared into thin air once more.

"Hey! Where did he go?" The leader yelled confusingly whilst ordering his men to search for his target. He was so focused on finding the teen that he did not noticed danger looming close to him until he felt a sharp knife touching his neck, its shiny silver surface glinting on the moonlight. When he swung his head round, he recognized the man's face as one of his subordinates but something was off about him.

"Looking for me?" The guy said playfully before he looked up, showing his original amber-coloured eye on the left and a bright crimson eye with the kanji word "six" on the right. When the leader was about to pull out his very own dagger in his right pocket, a gunshot was heard followed by the possessed man falling down the ground with blood soaking his clothes.

"Phew. That was close. Guess we need more backup." The leader's partner stated but before he could say anything more, the ground grumbled erratically like earthquakes as large green vines shooting out of the earth and started to wrap the subordinates like octopus's tentacles.

"We can handle them just fine, plus it's only one boy we are fighting against with so it should be a piece of cake!" The leader shouted confidently. If only he knew how wrong he was.

"For now let's focus on finding the boy and get our revenge. The rest of the team are already in the building."

While the men were having a hard time fighting off giant tentacle-like vines and avoiding mini volcanoes, the adolescent they were looking for was resting in one of the trees nearby with a chuckle escaping his lips.

"How foolish. Even though they know those are nothing but illusions, they can't do anything about it." The mix-coloured eyed boy said with a loud sigh, boredom written all over his face. When he spun round, the number 69 were shown written on the back of his black suit in indigo colour.

"After all, I am the _**Mist**_. I _create something from nothing, and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy to render the Team's true form intangible with visions of deceit."_

Meanwhile, in the forest located behind the massive white building, a battle has commenced as another boy the same age as the Mist was swinging his two tonfas from left to right repeatedly as the numbers of opponents were swiftly reduced until those that were left standing could barely look at him in the eye. He had the exterior of a precautious hedgehog with pointed yet lethal grey spikes sprouting out of his skin and small brown nose at the centre of his face. His eyes flashed like cursed purple jewels which will surely bring nothing but nightmare to everyone (_almost_ everyone) who meet his gaze.

Ever since the beginning of the fight, the black-haired teenager did not spoke a word as he charged forward in a blink of an eye and without thinking, punched the men's guts out with such brute force and strong murderous intent. It seemed that he was not in a good mood at all and the result of half of the trees in the forest being cut down in the middle of the battle proved his point.

"Make it quick so that I can bite more people to death." Was the only sentence he uttered before once again, he dashed towards his foes with inhuman speed and attacked like a ferocious carnivorous animal that has successfully escaped from its cage. His black suit which attached on his shoulders fluttered like a wavering flag with a purple coloured number 18 written on it.

Not far from his right stood a yellow bird the size of a tennis ball hiding in the trees. Its black eyes twinkled in the moonlight as it watched noiselessly like a camera recording the one-sided battle until it spread its wings and took off, its mouth beginning to open to speak this one sentence.

"_To be the aloof, drifting __**Cloud**__ that protects the Team from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind._"

Moving on to the top of the building, lightning strikes can be seen and heard clear as day as 12 of the men in black suits (5 had been immobilized by said lightning) were not fighting, but seemed to be frustrated as they were up against no one but a 5-year old child who thought they were playing a game with him.

"Hahaha, you can never catch the great L-sama with your pitiful tricks!" An urchin with black afro-like hair and green twinkling eyes exclaimed excitedly as he unknowingly avoided a fatal poisonous dagger darting towards his right ankle. His face was showing features of an animal known as the black bull (but looked more like a calf than a bull due to his age) with yellow old-worn horns on each side of his head. The youngster then proceeded to zap his targets with his lightning abilities like dart games. "Gyahahaha! You're it! You're it and now you're all it!"

One of the men with short brown hair and yellow highlights at the centre of his head glared at the youngling furiously as he shot three bullets instinctively. "Stop running around brat and let me kill you!"

However, as one of the bullets almost reaches the boy's chest, a puff of pink smoke emerged without warning and as the bullets whizzed past the hazes, a much older male but no older than any of the men on the roof standing while scratching his head in slight confusion.

"Yare yare. It seems that I'm back to this time once again."

Despite the fact that it was still the same boy as before, his outlook appeared to be entirely different from the brat as the 15-year old adolescent stood tall with confidence painted all over him, he no longer had the baby bull-like face but a strong and matured one that radiated its intimidating aura.

"Alright, let's get this over with before my time is up."

As he fixed his black suit with a capital letter "L" written in green on his back, he prepared his stance and adjusted his larger coiling horns that produced powerful energy ready to strike down his foes. "Here I go, Elettrico Cornata." And when he was about to release his electrifying capacities, his last words were whispers that held something important to him in life.

"_I am the __**Lightning**__ that draws damage to me and away from the rest of the Team, serving as a lightning rod_."

The rooftop was not the only place that had clashes going on as in a wide green field closest to the forest, yells and exclaims of the word "EXTREME" were echoed in every corner, its volume could rival the sound of thunder so thankfully, this happened in an opened area or else windows would have been smashed by now.

"I as the _**Sun**_ shall _brightly shine upon the area by destroying the misfortune that attacks the Team with my own body_! EXTREME Maximum Cannon!"

With that being spoken aloud, the 17-year old teenager punched the man's face with all his might, a sickening 'crack' sound was heard followed by few white teeth flying out from the poor adult's bruising mouth. Ouch, that was going to hurt a lot.

Standing in the middle of the battlefield was a muscular yellow-eyed teen with short white hair and yellow flames puffing out from his kangaroo ears. He had a brown, sensitive nose and brown furs covering his entire face. Moreover, his white long sleeved shirt were torn on both sides but his black suit that attached on his shoulders remained intact as when he spun round, the number 33 was written in bright yellow glow. His long mouth was promptly expanded into a thrilled grin, showing two rows of perfectly big but white clean teeth. "So who's next? Don't keep me waiting!"

"Grr..arrogant brat. Take this!" Growled one of the men with a sharp thin sword wielded in his hand but before he could slice his opponent's hands off, the boy held his right wrist with such amazing speed and twisted the other way around, causing the man to drop his sword in vain and when he was too focused on the pain in his wrist, the loud-mouthed teen kicked his stomach so hard that it sent him flying to the left like a rocket.

Needless to say, every one of his opponents were shocked by the teen's extraordinary strength but the fight had to go on so without further ado, all kinds of weapons were brought out of their hiding places as the sounds of gun shots, whips, and punches resonated in the night.

In the meantime, sounds of crashing tables and chairs were known especially on the third floor of the white building. Few broken windows with holes the size of a cartridge were no doubt caused by the mafia men but even those lethal guns were no match against the sword that coated with blue flames as the wielder swished his weapon horizontally with a speed of light, successfully cutting multiple guns into half and rendered them useless.

"I think you guys should calm down and discuss this matter peacefully. Wouldn't want this building to corrupt, right?" Said a black-haired teen with a nervous laugh escaping his large mouth, his face was displaying calmness despite that he had the appearance of a Japanese "Akita" dog breed with white furs growing at the centre of his face which formed into a triangle shape, the rest were covered by brown furs. The back of his black suit had the number 80 printed in blue writings.

"Like we listen to a brat like you! Charge!" Was the only sentence voiced by the leader of the group and as the first challenger raised his very own piercing knife towards the boy's face, the youngster narrowed his deep ocean-blue eyes for a second before he made his move.

"_To become a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away_." Then in a matter of seconds, he smacked the deadly weapon away from danger with just one swing of his sword before he performed his next move.

"First move, Axle of _**Rain**_."

With that sword technique set into motion, his adversary was soon dropped down onto his knees and clutched his stomach in pain. However, there was no time to relax as more and more foes sprinted towards the one and only swordsman in the room.

In contrast to what happened on the third floor, on the second floor things was just as quiet if the sounds on the top floor and outside the windows were to be ignored. Another group of men were flitting around the hallways as they were trying to find their targets.

"Hey, who are we searching for exactly?" One of the newly recruited subordinates, Ergio asked intriguingly as he caught up with the leader.

"The boss of course! I received reports from other teams that he has not arrived yet, plus _our_ boss had already mentioned that we must bring him back to our headquarters as soon as possible!"

"So all of his other teammates are gathered here already?"

"Hmmm..." The leader hummed whilst stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, there's one more person missing perhaps."

"Who's that?"

"The Storm, also known as 59. He has the look of a spotted leopard with bright red flames radiating out of his ears. He's a specialist in bombs and arrows even though he rarely uses the latter. He also likes making paper planes for some reason."

"Like that one flying over our heads?"

"What?"

Before the leader could have time to look up and spot the said object, huge explosions occurred on both sides of the hallways, resulting windows shattering upon impact and large amount of smokes enveloping the entire floor. As the hazes cleared up minute by minute, a paper plane emerged from the clouds of dust before it slowly but steadily dropped onto the ground. Shortly after that, a silhouette of a human emerged in the middle of the smokes.

"_Continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious __**Storm**__ that never rests_."

Surely enough, the person the leader has described earlier was standing proudly at the centre of the uproar; his intense crimson eyes were ogling at the crumpled rubble and stones. Due to the explosion, the ceilings and walls around them collapsed and successfully trapping some men who were squashed in between large blocks of cement, wood pieces and glass shards.

"Tch, guess the bombs are not destructive enough." Mused the silver-haired stripling as he put his right hand onto his chin like he always does when he was deep in thought. His lighter was located in between his lips. "Because some have managed to escape."

The bomber's second sentence was muttered in a light whisper because at the same time, he without looking threw two mini bombs on the face of his attacker behind his back as without delay, they exploded with a loud "boom" causing burnt skin followed by a yell of pain reverberated throughout the whole second floor. Next, the youngster continued to throw more bombs as his usual fighting method but for those who came close to him, he used Pickpocket Bombs before he escaped by using his flame red disk on the bottom of his foot.

"Eek! Isn't that Smoking Bomb the human explosive? I better get out of here and contact the others!" Exclaimed a frightened Ergio as he scurried away from disarray yet his flee was futile because eventually a sizzling sound reached his alerted ears and when he spun round, terror was revealed all over his expression as a rocket bomb came blazing towards him with a rapid haste. With a whisper of prayers sputtering in the man's quavering mouth like a broken recording tape, the vicious flaming stick burst into puff of smokes with more walls and windows breaking down, burying the wounded subordinate in the process.

While he further threw double bombs with extra doses of storm flames at the remaining survivors, his companion's voice boomed from the hole of the ceiling created by the explosion earlier.

"Hey, 59! We better move out before 18 come and bite us to death!"

"Yeah yeah, I know that already!" The ruby-eyed teen replied in exasperation but gulped warily when he saw the ruined atmosphere. "Whatever, what's done is done anyway."

And with a loud sigh, the leopard-looking boy trotted towards the exit. His dirtied black suit illustrated nothing but the red-coloured number 59 on his back that seemed to gleam mysteriously in the gloomy, dark space.

When all of the teammates reached the gates of the white building, they stared at the mayhem in front of them with different types of emotions plastered on each of their faces.

"Kufufufu...I guess it's a job well-done once more." Said 69 with a content expression on his owlish face.

"Well, yeah...considering that we have completed the mission with the building remained in one piece." 80 stated with an uneasy chuckle and a sweat drop dripping down his left cheek.

"Gyahahaha! Those dumb people can never catch me because I'm the great L-sama!"

"Be quiet stupid cow! You'll wake the neighbours up and 27-sama doesn't want that!" 59 shouted irately and yet his voice had the volume of a microphone.

"That was some EXTREME match! Let's do it again some time!"

Whilst conversations and arguments occurred between these individuals, only one remained soundless as none of them noticed his increasing murderous sensation. 18's fuming level escalated so high that purple flames engulfed his whole body with his eyes glinting like a venomous snake but before he could release his overwhelming force, a shuffling sound snapped out from his thoughts.

"Ghh..." The leader of the group who was revealed as Aldo that battled with 69 earlier stood up limply, his legs wobbled like jelly with his left hand holding his bleeding right arm.

"Oya oya? I thought you're dead along with your subordinates; guess I'm being too soft on you." The pineapple-haired stripling said with his gentle fingers wiping the blood stain on his pointy trident.

"Heh heh...you wouldn't be that cocky when reinforcements come and make you all drop dead...literally!" The blue-eyed man spat before laughing maniacally but his hilarity did not last long as it was cut off by his enemy's next words.

"Oh, they're not coming. In fact, none of them would."

"What?" Was the only word he uttered out loud as he was shown a video camera that was recording his reinforcement's current situation, it was not a pretty sight. "All of them have been.."

"Yep, but that's not all."

The video camera switched to another channel and was displaying his Famiglia's headquarters which was now nothing but a pile of ruined rubble and debris with large smokes coming out of the corrupted building.

'_Who? Who could have done such massive obliteration?'_ Aldo enquired inwardly as he watched the video's recordings so attentively that he didn't realized that his body was trembling to a great extent but his question was answered when he saw the next channel.

In the middle of the boss's ruined office with tables, books and chairs scattered throughout the whole room like the result of a whirling tornado stood a quiet yet serious boy the same age as 59 and 80. Moonlight shone through the gigantic hole which came from the wall behind the boss's chair and onto the leader and his attacker. When the boy looked up, his orange eyes glimmered so brightly which bring contrast to his terrifying face expression. If looks could kill, Aldo would have been dead by now.

"Pl-please forgive me. We wouldn't attack you anymore. I promise!" The boss Aldo respected so much was crying like a 6-year old kid as he continued to beg his invader preposterously yet the orange-eyed boy paid no heed to his plea which was rare for a kind-hearted teenager like him.

"You attacked us for revenge of what we did to you a week ago when we intercepted your ploy in assaulting one of the Vongola's allies due to some disagreement between two parties." The boy who had an exterior of a lion-cub with orange flames surrounding his face like a lion's mane explained serenely yet his eyebrows twitched with fury. "But we also found out something that you kept in secret from us and the Mafia."

That was the moment a young blond-haired urchin no more than 4 came into sight and clutched the teenager's black pants firmly; his clear brown eyes glistered in the moonlight with tears flowing down his cheeks like falling stars. However, it was not the child's heartbroken expression that rose the teen's rage up but the deep gash and severe wounds that were spotted on his back, arms and legs.

"Child Slavery." Those two words spoken by the youngster's mouth sounded like "Death Sentence" to the panicking boss before the video screen switched off instantly.

"Now that you have seen this video, how are you going to..."

59's words were cut off when he and his teammates saw Aldo's unmoved state as he had fainted right after hearing the lion-boy's last two words; he knew that he and the Srigolio Famiglia will be in deep trouble later on.

"Ceh. What a wimp." 59 muttered in distaste.

"Ma Ma, at least everything's fine now, right?" 80 said with such tranquillity like the battle did not happened at all.

"L-sama wants to go to bed!" Yelled the 5-year old child whilst releasing a tired yawn. "Stupid 59! Take me home now now NOW!"

"Shut up you stupid cow! And get your dirty hands off my pants!"

"EXTREME bedtime! I have to wake up early for morning jogs!" Roared by none other than the blustering 33.

"Kufufufu...I think it's time for me to go too." 69 the illusionist drawled but when he was about to release his sound-proof barrier that he had set up right before the fight begins and ready to disappear, a stern voice seized the commotion.

"Where do you think you're going, pineapple-head?"

All of the group members spun round to observe 18's _very_ irritated expression. The black-haired adolescent held his two tonfas up and was ready to pounce like a vicious predator.

"Oh, looks like we're not off the hook yet, are we?" The Rain stated with yet another anxious laugh while scratching the back of his head.

"Tch, don't state the obvious, sword-freak."

"I will bite all of you to death!"

Then another battle commenced as 18 was busily assaulting his so-called teammates wrathfully like no tomorrow as at the same time, a signboard that had clean writings stating "Namimori Middle School" was destroyed and left on the ground unattended.

Meanwhile, the orange-eyed boy left the soiled headquarters and had sent the injured child to safety. He was now flying back to Namimori using his black, metal-clad gloves that shoot out great amount of orange flames like two giant missiles. His black suit that has the number "27" written on his back blazed in bright orange.

"_The one who influences, understands and accepts each and every one: Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud, Mist, shall the __**Sky**__ captures and encompasses all._"

**To Be Continued...**

And...cut! I can't believe that the 1st chapter is _this_ long! I don't intend to write so much since this is more like a prologue but never mind, it's to be expected since so many characters are involved in this scene plus there are usually more stuff going on in battle scenes but I think it's not descriptive enough...*scratches head* Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter! Sorry if there are other things you don't understand so PM (private message) me anytime if you have any enquiries. Please feel free to suggest some ideas too if you have one even if this is still the beginning! ^^

I hope my writings are not too bad but I don't have a beta-reader so any KHR fans PLEASE volunteer to be my _**Beta-Reader**_! I really REALLY need one every time I write a chapter/story! My English is still not good you know haha! XD

Stay tune for **Chapter 2: Ring**! :)

As usual, _**Faves**_ and _**Alerts**_ are most welcomed! Don't forget to _**Review**_! :D


	2. Ring

Thank you so much for the alerts and favourites and to the only reviewer, thanks a lot for your opinion and kind words, I'm so happy that you think I'm good enough without a beta-reader! ^^ I still feel uneasy but nobody volunteers..:( And also, please review and voice (type) out your thoughts, I don't bite you know! :P Anyways, I hope you like this chapter too so without further ado, here's how the story goes but first...

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter 1

_**Keys**_:

"Talks"

_'Thoughts'_

**-Flashbacks-**

**Chapter 2: Ring**

As soon as the leader who they named him as "27" reached Namimori Middle School, he immediately tried to disperse the battle that happened to create even more chaos than before...keyword being _'tried' _as the orange-eyed teen had a hard time breaking two of the strongest members in the group apart but as he informed 18 that people will come and take care of these matters including the school damage fees, the black-haired adolescent left without a word. One by one, the teammates went their separate ways and as the brunet took the youngest "L-sama" back to a place where a family member of his will pick him up and bring him home, he then went back to his house, making sure that nobody suspicious was following his trail.

Instead of going to the door, 27 jumped onto a tree branch that led him to a closed window and opened it as silent as he possibly could, yet a small but clear voice reached his ears just when he stepped onto the desk.

"About time you got here."

A groan was a direct response uttered by the said youngster.

"Give me a break, Reborn. I have to fly to the Srigolio Famiglia's headquarters, fight a whole bunch of Mafia guards before facing the boss and to stop 18 from going on a rampage because of his beloved school getting destroyed like that!" He said whilst taking the lion mask off, revealing his original large brown eyes and cherubic, innocent face that frowned irritatingly.

"Excuses are not tolerated." A young boy by the age of 5 replied briefly, his big black eyes twinkling on the moonlight with his black, spiky hair swinging from side to side caused by the wind that entered through the opened window. "That just means that I have to train you more."

"Reborn-"

"Now go to sleep Tsuna, you have school tomorrow."

The sharp tone in his voice left no room for argument so the said teenager released a frustrated sigh before he too went to change his clothes and hopped onto the comfy bed but not before giving a glance at his roommate.

'_That Reborn...he never once listen to my complains and he keeps giving me Spartan training ever since I first met him.'_ Tsuna thought before he turned his attention onto the ring he wore on his right middle finger. The item had unique designs carved around it but what attracted him the most was the orange coloured gem at the centre of it that was covered by a thin layer of firm, high-quality glass. It also had an Italy word _"Maschera"_ imprinted on the gem itself.

'_And it all started with this ring...'_

**-Flashback-**

_**One Year Ago...**_

"**Come back here you twerp!"**

**Sounds of footsteps thumping down the street with panting breaths puffing out of a brown-haired teen's mouth, behind him were two aggressive bullies chasing after him like they're playing a game of cat-and-mouse.**

'_**If only I didn't bother to save that boy...'**_** Tsuna thought silently as he recalled the incident that happened a few minutes ago, when he saw two students teasing and kicking a poor schoolboy his age that refused to give them money. However, he knew he couldn't ignore it and walk away so he ended up cutting off their fight by kicking two stones onto each of the bullies' heads but he was not fast enough to avoid their sights and thus came down to this situation.**

'_**Ugh...why am I born with such short legs?'**_** Before he could curse himself of his bad luck any further, a white building was shown a few metres away from him. **_**'I'm so close to the school! They wouldn't attack me if I reach there!'**_

**Tsuna's brief moment of happiness managed to add fuel to his legs somehow as his speed increased tremendously and just when he was three steps away from the gate...**

"_**Ring ~"**_

"**You're late."**

**He was able to avoid the bullies' attack but in return, he was smacked on the head by a black-haired prefect that stood by the gate with few bruises on his arms for being late before he was allowed to enter the class.**

"**Sawada Tsunayoshi, you're late. You will be given a one-hour detention right after your last class."**

**A groan and a lone thought of things getting worse on his first day of school was the result of hearing that comment.**

* * *

**-_Fast Forward to after School and Detention_-**

"**...and I was getting laughed at by my classmates for not knowing the answer just like last year." Grumbled the 14-year old teenager as he walked down the street with an invisible ghost floating beside the teen with a charming smile on his face.**

"**Don't worry, Tsuna. You'll get it right next time." The ghost replied, he had blue eyes as deep as the ocean and blond hair that could compare its brightness to the sun. If anyone could see the spirit, they would think that the two were brothers because of their uncanny resemblance to each other. Also, believe it or not, this phantom came from the ring that Tsuna wore on his right middle finger.**

"**I don't think so, Giotto-san." The brown-eyed youth said with a drained sigh. "There are many things I don't understand so of course I can't answer those questions. Plus, since I've been given a reputation of a clumsy and idiotic student from the start, I highly doubt that anyone will be willing to teach me, a student whose been dubbed as "Dame-Tsuna"."**

"**Don't mind them, Tsuna. They don't know what you're capable of." Then Giotto's smile widen. "Only your family and I do."**

"**Thanks, Giotto-san." The student smiled in return but changed back into a frown a second later. "Maybe I need some guidance, like a tutor to teach me these subjects."**

"**I can do that."**

**A male voice reached his alerted ears followed by a small stone flying towards his back but Tsuna managed to kick it away and watched as the stone bounced to another direction before it eventually dropped onto the ground.**

"**Nice reflex but can be improved."**

"**Who's there?"**

**Tsuna's natural-born instinct told him the location so he threw a tiny rock at the tree that stood a few centimetres away from him and soon, a shadow jumped down into the bushes to reveal...**

"**A baby?"**

**Sure enough, a-year old baby with black spiky hair and matching coloured eyes straightened himself up and gave a tiny nod as his usual greeting. He wore a small but fitting black suit and pants with a yellow polished pacifier coiling around his neck. "Ciaossu, I'm Reborn. From now on, I'll be your tutor to train you into a fine leader that is capable to protect the biggest and strongest Mafia organization in the world, the Vongola."**

**Tsuna did not notice Giotto's eyes expanded in shock but instead asked, "What are you talking about? Where's your mommy?"**

"**Ah, Tsu-kun. You're home!"**

**There stood by the door was Tsuna's beautiful and loving dark-chocolate haired mother, Nana.**

'_**When did I reach home exactly?'**_** Was Tsuna's last thought before he entered the living room with the infant in tow.**

"**Oh, I see that you found your tutor, Reborn-kun."**

"**Eh? You know this baby, mom?"**

**A huge green hammer whacked onto his head was the reply he got from his child-like tutor instead. "I have told you my name so use it; also I'm a world-class hitman, not a baby."**

'_**Could have fooled me.'**_** Tsuna rolled his eyes inwardly but was able to avoid another hammer hit this time. "Can you stop that?"**

"**Nope, you need more training; your speed is too slow." Reborn then spun his head to meet the spirit. "How long have you been training him, Primo?"**

**Two similar stunned eyes yet two different responses happened at once.**

"**You can see me?"**

"**You can see Giotto-san? And why are you calling him Primo?"**

**That caused the hitman to raise a questioning eyebrow. "You didn't tell him, Primo?"**

"**Tell me what? And you didn't answer my questions!"**

"**Calm down, Tsuna." Reborn ordered before he hopped onto a sofa and instructed the adolescent to sit down. "Firstly, I can see him because I'm a hitman. Secondly, your dear spirit who you call as Giotto was the man who created this organization that was famously named as Vongola 400 years ago."**

"**He-what?"**

"**Wait a second, Reborn-san-"**

"**Just call me Reborn."**

"**Right, Reborn. The reason why I didn't tell him anything about me is because it seems that her mother wishes to keep his identity a secret and-"**

"**Wait, wait, wait! Hold on a second, what IS going on exactly? What does mom has anything to do with this?"**

**All eyes turned to the only woman in the house that stood behind them all this time.**

**As soon as she released a weary sigh, she said, "I guess it's about time to tell him everything, right Reborn-kun?"**

"**You shouldn't have hidden everything from him from the start."**

"**I just want him to live a normal life until he's old enough to know the truth." Nana sat onto the sofa beside Tsuna and clasped his hand softly. "I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you, Tsuna. I hope you forgive me."**

"**It's okay, mom. I understand." The brunet answered with a reassuring smile on his features. "So, what are they talking about? What is Vongola? Are we part of it? Is there-"**

"**Hush now, Tsuna. I will tell you everything." The mother took a deep breath before continuing, "Your father is the head of an association that is partnered with the Vongola known as CEDEF since Primo's years while I'm his secretary that also works as a hacker-"**

"**You are a hacker?!"**

**A bump on the head and "pipe down." command from his tutor later, Nana resumed her explanation.**

"**Yes, Tsuna. I'm a hacker that works there for 7 years before I stopped my career when I got pregnant. Anyways, CEDEF is a secret intelligence organization independent from the Vongola. We act as external advisors and provide information for the Vongola Famiglia. Your father, Iemitsu also acts as the second-in-command to the Vongola so you can say that CEDEF can be considered as the "second Vongola. You follow me?"**

**A nod from her son was all Nana needed to carry on her speech.**

"**Reborn has told you that Vongola is the biggest, most influential Mafia organization in the world. That is in fact, true but it's not as bad as you think. They are originally a vigilant group in order to protect the people but they slowly change their ways during Vongola Secondo's reign which starts to turn towards violence and crime." At this, Giotto's expression grew grim. "Now that you know what these groups are about, let's start back to when you were born. Oh, you were so cute and sweet like an angel that was sent from heaven! With those big brown eyes that hold so much intelligence yet so innocent and kind at the same time, then your brown hair that's so soft and fluffy just like your father though the colours are from me and let's not forget your smooth skin-"**

"**Err...mom; you're getting off-topic here!" Tsuna exclaimed while ducking his head in shame. Even with his eyes staring at the floor, he could hear Giotto's soft laughter and Reborn's snigger.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry! I just can't help it, you are adorable!" Nana chuckled when he saw her dear son pleading desperately with his huge brown eyes like a kicked puppy. "Alright now, no more teasing. Like I said earlier, I quit my job as soon as I have you in my stomach but your father has to continue his work as the leader of CEDEF even after you were born and things go peacefully until one day when you were fully a-year old, you had a special bangle we have never seen before around your wrist. We thought someone gave it to you as your birthday present so we just shrug it off and let you wear it. Then, as you slowly grow older, the bangle actually got smaller and smaller until it turns into a ring that you're wearing right now on your right middle finger."**

**Nana pointed the said item but Tsuna had already been looking at it and the only thought in his mind was,**_** 'I have been wearing this ring ever since I was a-year old? And how did it change from a bangle into a ring?'**_

**As if hearing his thoughts, Giotto whispered to him that he will explain later.**

"**We have done some research about the ring and have known its purpose so we'll talk about that later. When you were 6 years old, your father received a mission that required him and his team to assist the Vongola in investigating and battling against a secret organization that we had never heard of so they accepted it and went on for about 5 weeks until one day, your father disappeared..."**

**Even though he was shocked to hear the news, Tsuna grasped his mother's hands gently but full of warmth and security that soothed Nana's trembling body and allowed her to go on with her elucidation.**

"**No one was able to find his whereabouts and we have tried everything we could to find him, until this day...we still could not discover his location. CEDEF has been put on hold since then because they could not do anything without a leader and you were too young to carry his duties at that time."**

**Somehow, this reminded Tsuna of the day when he first saw his mother's most heartbreaking moment.**

'_**I will protect you, Tsuna so don't you worry dear.'**_

'_**Tsuna is a strong boy. Tsuna can protect himself and Mama too. Please don't cry Mama.'**_

**During that moment, Tsuna had a great instinct and was able to detect a person's thoughts and feelings. He could feel his mother's insecurity and fear of losing a family member so he tried his best to comfort her while promised himself to grow stronger and look after his precious mother. That was when he first met Giotto.**

'_**I will give you power to protect your mother.'**_

**That was the very same day Giotto spoke to him and at the same time, beginning to train with his guidance and teachings. Tsuna had not known anything about Vongola, CEDEF and his father's disappearance but his mother's frightened look made him decided to train as hard as he could, he would do anything as long as he could make his mother smile again.**

"**Since that day, I have made my decision to live in Japan for good so we move here from Italy and live in my mother's...that is your grandmother's house which is the one we're living right now."**

**Before the brown-eyed youth could say anything, Nana gripped her son's hands one more time before saying, "I keep this secret from you because I want you to live a normal life like any other children out there, but I know that deep down inside, it's the fact that I don't want to lose you like how I lose your father."**

**Tsuna hugged the woman before she release a silent sob. "It's alright, mom. Thank you for taking care of me and protecting me all this time." Then he wiped her tears away and said in a comforting tone, "But you should know that you're not alone in this, I can protect you too. I've trained hard just to protect this family I hold dear to me."**

"**But-"**

"**Please mom, let me protect you."**

**That one sentence quickly undid her last resistance to cry. "Oh, Tsu-kun!" Nana wrapped her arms around her son and cried onto his shoulder. "My son is growing up so fast!"**

**As the boy tried to calm his mother by rubbing smooth circles on her back, his chocolate irises instantly shift to the only baby in the room. "So why is Reborn coming here to teach me now? And what is that about me becoming a leader to protect this Vongola?"**

"**The ring is the proof that you are the leader of a special association that will protect the Vongola of this generation which is known as the Vongola 10****th**** generation."**

"**10 generations already?" Tsuna's eyes widened as big as a plate. "And what special association?"**

**At this, Reborn grinned mischievously. "An organization that is called "_The Maschera_"."**

"**What is that?"**

"**Maschera is an Italy word which means "_Mask_"." Giotto translated for him which made Tsuna even more confused by the choice of words.**

"**Why mask?"**

**It seemed like Reborn had been waiting for him to ask that question because he soon replied with a playful tone, "Let's find out, shall we?"**

**His intuition which was called Hyper Intuition by Giotto rang in his head like bells alarming trouble ahead but it was too late as Reborn hopped onto Nana's shoulder and answered, "I think it's time to show the ring's true power now, doesn't it, Primo?"**

"**Oh, that sounds like fun! I've been waiting to see what the ring can do, hurry up Giotto-kun."**

"**Wait a minute! You can see Giotto-san, mom?"**

**All Tsuna got was an innocent face and a searching stare from his mother.**

"**Of course I can. We are related by blood so if you can see him, I can see him too. I just keep quiet to myself or else you'll get panic like you are now."**

**His mother had known about Giotto's existence all along?...was what Tsuna thought of but was snapped out from it when he heard Giotto calling out to him.**

"**Tsuna, I want you to light your ring to bring out the flames like I have told you before last night."**

"**Oh, okay."**

**He knew that in order to light his ring on fire, he had to have great unmovable resolve so he thought about how he had wanted to protect his mother and there it was, an orange flame lighting on top of the ring's glass surface.**

"**Good, now repeat after me. I am the Sky..."**

**Staring at the ring in perplexity, he nonetheless followed his mentor's instructions. "I am the Sky..."**

"**...that captures and encompasses all..."**

"**...that captures and encompasses all..."**

"**...as well as influences, understands and accepts each and every one of them..."**

"**...as well as influences, understands and accepts each and every one of them..."**

"**...Storm, Rain, Sun..."**

"**...Storm, Rain, Sun..."**

"**...Lightning, Cloud and Mist."**

"**...Lightning, Cloud and Mist."**

**Nothing happened...until a bright orange light shone from the ring so brilliantly that everyone had to cover their eyes but what Tsuna saw was a complete opposite because as soon as the light appeared, darkness engulfed him like a blanket covering his whole being or rather...his face.**

**To Be Continued...**

So many explanations to do! X_X This is why I prefer humour but there's not much humour in this chapter, is there? :O Anyways, I hope it's not too confusing and this story is still under developed so I will have to think of some more ideas (I want to make Nana smart and not clueless at all so there)...XD That is why...if anyone has suggestions and/or ideas, please PLEASE tell me and I might use it and give you credits! :D If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask or send me a PM! And by the way, the update will be slow again as college starts next week onward and it'll be my last semester before I graduate so yeah, lots of stuff to do...*sighs* As usual, _**Favourites**_ and _**Alerts**_ are welcomed, _**REVIEWS**_ are very much appreciated! (Again, I don't bite! I need as much opinions and encouragement as I can get to keep this writing 'flame' going! I'm afraid that I will get even more writers block for this...and the beta-reader position is still _**open**_ if you want to do it!)


End file.
